degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/headcannon
Head cannon Katie walks into degrassi and sees Marisol, Marisol approaches Katie. Marisol: So how stoked are you for Degrassi first Sadie Hawkins dance? Katie: Mare are seriously having another dance at Degrassi?(Katie says in a playful way) Marisol: I know, I know Degrassi dances mostly end horribly, but I was thinking it would get Maya's mind off of Cam. Katie: I guess. Marisol: Speaking of which, where is she? Katie: Band practice. Marisol: Oh that's right WhisperHug is playing a gig tonight. (In Music room music can be heard WhisperHug was finishing their band practice). Whisperhug(Maya): ♫ I was searching, wondering, hoping, and still I was lost, I was hoping to see you again, even if I can't be with you and if I can't have you, you'll always be............ My Boy♫ Mo: Awesome we are gonna rock that gig tonight! Zig: Maya! Tori and Tristan are waiting outside for us. Maya: I'll be there I a Minute, just finishing off turning my cello. Zig: Ok (Zig sees Tori and Tristan talking) Zig: Good day guys! Tori: With you Zig, there is nothing good. (Zig ignores Tori) Zig: So what were guys talking about? Tristan: Well If you must know Zigmond, that guy is staring at Cam memorial for like a while now. (Zig and Tristan are talking while Tori continues to stare at the person) Zig: Do you know who that guy is? Tristan: No, we only seen the back of his head. (Tori gasp in shock) Zig & Tristan(in unison): What wrong Tori? (Tori couldn't get her words out, so she points to the person who was staring at Cam's memorial. Zig and Tristan are shocked) Maya: OK guys I'm ready. (Maya is confused) Maya: What wrong? Tori: Look! (Tori points forward, and Maya is surprised, as the person who Tori pointed to looks like exactly Campbell Saunders) Tori: How is this possible? Tristan: That can't be Cam, he's..........dead. Zig: Maybe it's Cam's ghost coming, to haunt us! (Maya glare at Zig) Maya: That's not Cam's ghost, that's his older twin brother Justin Saunders. Tori: What is he doing at Degrassi? Maya: I don't know, but ask. (Maya walks over to Justin) Tori: Maya wait!!! (Tori calls Maya) (Maya is to focused on Justin to hear Tori calling her) Maya: Hi I'm Maya Matlin Justin: Well if it is the girl Cam has..........(Justin is taken aback) used to talk about. (Maya could hear the hurt in his voice) Justin: I'm Justin Saunders. Maya: I know. (an awkward pause happens) Maya: So what brings you to Degrassi? Justin: I came to enroll and join the ice hounds on Cam's behalf. Maya: Oh ok. (Maya couldn't help but wonder how long Justin has been staring at Cam's memorial) Justin: Listen we can talk later, I need to talk to the Principal, The Ice Hounds Coach, and some Mike Dallas guy. Maya: Ok, we can talk Later. (Justin leaves) Maya: This is gonna be a long day! Category:Blog posts